The Boondock Saints Musical
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: I decided to put together a Boondock Saints musical based off the stories. This one is based around Rebecca and Connor who are newly engaged and planning a summer wedding. There will be graphic sex and coarse language. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Boston, Massachusetts: Starbucks

'Good afternoon, Rebecca!'

'Good afternoon, Ashley!'

'The usual, Becks?'

'Yes, please.'

Ashley started to prepare Rebecca's usual coffee: Caramel Macchiato. She noticed something sparkling on Rebecca's left ring finger. She gasped.

'Oh!'

Rebecca looked at Ashley, then her finger. She laughed.

'Oh,' she said, 'that.'

'When did he propose?' asked Ashley as she prepared Rebecca's coffee.

'Last night,' said Rebecca, 'we're getting married next August.'

'Well, I'm happy for you,' said Ashley as she continued making Rebecca's coffee, 'Connor's a great guy.'

Rebecca smiled as she placed her money on the counter.

'Yeah,' she said in a dreamy voice, 'he is.'

Ashley smiled.

Rebecca looked at the white-gold engagement ring. She chuckled.

'He and I are pretty well-known, aren't we?' she said.

Ashley laughed.

'Yeah,' she said, 'you guys gained a lot of fame after that rescue.

Rebecca laughed.

Ashley handed Rebecca her coffee. Rebecca handed Ashley the money. She smiled.

'Keep the change,' she said, grabbing her drink, 'you deserve a tip for putting up with me every day.'

'Thanks, Rebecca,' smiled Ashley, 'tell Connor I say hi, will you?'

Rebecca smiled.

'I will,' she said.

Ashley smiled. Rebecca walked out of the door and began to walk towards the meat packing plant where Connor worked. She smiled.

_Every now and then there appears a sign that points just round the bend to a place you'll find_

_Covered in clover, the magic comes over you_

_Showing up right on time_

_This is your shining time_

_Climbing through stars to your own cloud nine_

_Soft strokes of lightning, paint the skies brightening up all your shining time_

_Feel the golden sun and your heart will soar_

_Knowing all at once you've been here before_

_Wandering through stories of your childhood memories calling you right once more_

_This is your shining time_

_Climbing through stars to your own cloud nine_

_Warm cozy places, welcoming faces reach you in shining time_

_Climb aboard, we'll take a magic journey_

_Wondrous worlds await you down the line_

_All you need to get you there is a ticket in your heart_

_Time's up! Hold on tight!_

_This is your shining time_

_Climbing through stars to your own cloud nine_

_It's always with you if you can just see through into your shining time_

Rebecca walked into the meat packing plant where Connor MacManus, her fiance, worked. She smiled a bright smile.

'WHAT'S UP, BITCHES?' she said, opening her arms, 'WHERE'S MY FIANCE?'

Steve, the owner of the plant and Connor's boss, smiled warmly at Rebecca. He turned his head.

'HEY, CONNOR!' he called, 'YE HAVE A VISITOR!'

A tall man with tousled, sandy brown hair rounded the corner. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Rebecca. Rebecca smiled.

'CONNY-WONNY!' she said.

'BECCA-BEAR!' said the man.

Rebecca ran into Connor's arms, hugging him tight. Both of them laughed.

'What are ye doin' here?' asked Connor.

'I was out getting coffee and I thought I'd stop in and see my handsome Connor Bear,' said Rebecca, playfully putting her finger on Connor's nose.

'Well, this is a very pleasant surprise,' smiled Connor, kissing Rebecca on the lips.

Rebecca giggled.

'Connor!' said a voice, 'where tha fuck are ye?'

Connor rolled his eyes. He knew that voice. It was his twin brother, Murphy.

'I got a visitor!' he called.

Murphy rounded the corner. He looked at Connor, then Rebecca.

'Oh,' he said, 'hey, Rebecca.'

'Hi, Murphy,' said Rebecca, waving to him.

'What made ye decide ta drop in?' asked Murphy.

'I wanted to come see my fiance,' said Rebecca, smiling at Connor.

'Fiance?' said Marie.

'Fiance,' smiled Rebecca, 'he proposed to me last night.'

Everyone broke into applause. Rebecca smiled.

'Yer tha apple o' me eye, Rebecca Jane,' said Connor, 'I can't wait te finally call ye my wife.'

'Aww!'

Murphy rolled his eyes.

'Oh, Murphy! Stop being such a sour puss!'

Everyone looked up. A young woman who looked exactly like Rebecca was staring right at Murphy, her eyebrows raised.

'Emykins!' said Murphy.

'Murphykins!' said the girl.

The girl in question is Rebecca's twin sister, Emily. She was the first born, and she's Murphy's girlfriend.

Emily ran into Murphy's arms. Murphy picked her up and spun her in a circle, laughing merrily.

'How's my handsome boyfriend?' asked Emily as Murphy planted a kiss on her lips.

'So much better now that yer here,' smiled Murphy.

Emily giggled. Steve smiled.

'Alright,' he said, 'ye guys can go early. Go be wit' yer girls.'

'Thanks, Steve!' said the twins.

Half An Hour Later

'That was nice o' Steve ta let us off early.'

'I know! Now we can all have lunch together for once!'

'Steve's got a soft spot fer ye girls.'

'I don't doubt it.'

After a quick shopping trip, the four decided to go out for lunch. They were sitting outside. Murphy and Emily sat across from Connor and Rebecca. Emily was giddy from the news that her sister was engaged.

'So, Rebecca,' she said, 'you got a theme chosen yet?'

'Thomas & The Magic Railroad,' said Rebecca, 'Daddy always says that I'm like the human version of Lady.'

'Lady?' said Murphy, 'tha Lost Engine?'

'The very same, Murphy,' smiled Rebecca, 'Connor always refers to me as his Lady, don't you, babe?'

'Ye know it, baby,' smiled Connor, kissing Rebecca on the forehead.

'I am more than willing to plan this entire wedding,' said Emily, 'my baby sister's getting married!'

'Settle down, babe,' laughed Murphy, 'don' get too excited, now.'

'I can't help it,' said Emily, 'this is my baby sister we're talking about.'

'Well, this won't be until next year,' said Connor, 'ye got all tha time in tha world ta plan this, Em.'

'I plan on making my sister happy,' said Emily, 'you're gonna look so beautiful. I know it.'

'Thanks, Em,' smiled Rebecca.

'Spill,' said Emily, 'what do you want your makeup to look like?'

'Dark purple and gold,' said Rebecca, 'and gold glitter surrounding my eyes.'

'That totally suits you!' said Emily, 'I love it! Plus those are the colors of Lady which makes it better!'

Murphy laughed at his bouncy wife. He knew how excited she was that her sister was finally getting married.

'Ye look like a kid in a candy store,' he laughed, 'it's cute.'

'Shut up,' said Emily, playfully shoving Murphy, 'aren't you excited for your brother?'

'I'm excited,' said Murphy, 'but I'm not crazy like ye are.'

Emily playfully swatted Murphy upside the head. Connor chuckled.

'Yer such a child,' he laughed.

Emily kicked Connor. Connor laughed, playfully ruffling Emily's hair.

'Well, I'm stuffed,' said Rebecca, 'shall we go home?'

'Sure,' said Emily, 'let's go.'

That Night

'Yer so beautiful...'

'You always say that…'

'I'm only speakin' tha truth, Baby Girl.'

'Mmm…'

Rebecca was straddling Connor's lap. She was wearing her matching bra and panties: red with black lace. Connor had one hand in her hair and the other placed on her lower back, pulling her in close to him.

'Mmm…' moaned Rebecca as Connor brushed his lips across her chest, 'that feels so good…fuck…'

Connor laughed. His hot breath tickled Rebecca's skin, causing her to get goosebumps.

'Oh, Connor…' she moaned, 'Connor…'

Connor looked down at Rebecca's arms. He chuckled.

'Ye got goosebumps,' he said.

Rebecca looked at her arms. She laughed softly.

'Yeah,' she said, 'I guess I do.'

Connor chuckled.

Rebecca ran her fingers through Connor's hair, moaning softly. Slowly, she began grinding on him. Connor smirked.

'Ye horny, babe?' he asked.

Rebecca blushed slightly.

'Maybe,' she said sheepishly.

Connor smirked. He used the hand that he had on Rebecca's back to un-hook her bra. He pulled the straps off her arms. He took it off her slowly.

'Ye won' be needin' this stupid fuckin' thing,' he said, tossing the bra off to the side.

Rebecca giggled.

'You really hate my bras, don't you?' she teased.

'Ye know I hate those stupid fuckin' things,' he said, 'but ye insist on wearin' 'em.'

Connor playfully ruffled Rebecca's hair. Rebecca giggled.

'Oh, Connor,' she said.

Connor laughed.

Rebecca pulled Connor's face to hers, kissing him deeply. She grinded on him harder, moaning into the kiss.

Connor moaned as he felt his cock getting harder and harder with each pump of Rebecca's hips.

'Oh, God, Rebecca…' he moaned, 'fuck…'

Rebecca pulled away from the kiss. She looked at Connor, her eyes burning with intense lust.

'Get the rope,' she said.

Connor reached into his bedside table. He pulled out some blue rope. He smirked at Rebecca.

'Is this what ye want, baby?' he asked, 'ye want me ta tie ye up?'

'Ooh…' said Rebecca impressively, 'the Thomas rope. You know how much I love that rope.'

Connor chuckled. He tied Rebecca's wrists together. Rebecca moaned as he finished.

'Get on yer hands an' knees,' he said, 'NOW!'

Rebecca manoeuvred herself on her stomach. Connor helped her into position. He tore her panties off.

'Ye won' be needin' these, slut,' he hissed, tossing the panties aside.

Rebecca moaned softly. Connor licked his finger and stuck it in Rebecca's pussy. Rebecca moaned loudly.

'Who does this belong ta, Princess?' asked Connor, 'who?'

'It belongs to you, Master MacManus,' said Rebecca, 'it belongs to you.'

Connor smirked deviously. He leaned down and kissed Rebecca on the cheek.

'Good girl,' he said.

Rebecca smiled. Connor spanked her fiercely. Rebecca cried out.

Connor peeled his boxers off. He teased Rebecca's clit with his cock. Rebecca moaned.

'Is this what ye want?' taunted Connor, 'huh?'

'Yes…' moaned Rebecca.

'Yes, what?' said Connor.

'Yes, sir,' moaned Rebecca.

Connor hissed.

'WRONG ANSWER!'

Connor drew his hand back and spanked Rebecca harder than he has ever spanked her before. Rebecca cried out. Connor grabbed her jaw fiercely, turning her head to face him.

'What do ye say, whore?' he hissed, 'what?'

'Yes, Master…' whimpered Rebecca.

Connor let go of Rebecca's jaw. He gently stroked her cheek, smiling.

'Good girl,' he said in a gentle tone, 'yer a good little sex toy. Very obedient.'

'You've taught me well, Master,' said Rebecca.

Connor smirked.

Rebecca watched as Connor moved down to tease her. He slowly kissed her ass cheeks, then her inner thighs. She moaned as Connor got closer to her swollen bud, but he avoided it as much as possible.

'Ye wanna cum?' whispered Connor, 'do ye?'

'Yes…' moaned Rebecca, 'please…'

Connor smirked. He slapped Rebecca's pussy. Hard. Rebecca cried out. Tears of pain and pleasure stung her eyes, but she fought them, biting her lip.

Connor slowly snaked his tongue out. He licked Rebecca's clit slowly. Rebecca moaned.

'Oh, God…' she moaned, 'Connor…'

Connor grabbed Rebecca's ass. He dug his nails deep into her skin, intensifying the strokes of his tongue.

Rebecca moaned loudly. She could feel adrenaline course through her veins with each stroke of Connor's tongue.

Connor dug his nails deeper into Rebecca's skin. He pulled his face in closer to her pussy, licking harder and faster.

Rebecca's body tensed up. She gasped.

'Oh, fuck…' she moaned, 'oh, God, Connor…'

Connor licked harder and faster. He knew what was coming next.

Rebecca's body began jerking. She moaned loudly as every nerve in her body jerked and spazed as she came in Connor's open mouth.

'Oh, fuck!' she moaned, 'oh, God! Oh, fuck, Connor! FUCK!'

Connor moaned as Rebecca came in his mouth, lapping up every last drop of juice that dripped from her pussy.

Rebecca's body settled as her orgasm died down. She looked over her shoulder at Connor.

'Stop.'

Connor smiled. He kissed Rebecca's clit gently before getting on his knees behind her.

'What do ye want, Rebecca?' he whispered, 'tell me like a good girl.'

'I want you,' said Rebecca, 'I want to feel every inch of you inside me.'

Connor spanked Rebecca. He hit her so hard, the sound echoed around the room. Rebecca shrieked with pain. Connor clapped his hand over her mouth.

'Quiet, you!' he hissed.

Rebecca groaned. Her ass was stinging from the slap.

Slowly, Connor got into position behind her. He slowly, but surely, penetrated her. Rebecca moaned.

Connor slowly pumped his hips forwards, drilling himself deep inside Rebecca.

Rebecca buried her face into the pillow, moaning passionately as she felt Connor go deeper and deeper inside her.

'Fuck, ye feel good…' moaned Connor, 'Jesus fuckin' Christ…'

Rebecca threw her head up from the pillow. Her hair hung in curtains around her face. She couldn't brush it out of her eyes because her wrists were bound, so she settled for doing a Maryse-like hair flip.

'Ye look so sexy when ye do that,' purred Connor.

Rebecca giggled.

Connor pumped his hips harder now, sliding deeper inside Rebecca's pussy. Rebecca purred gently, moaning.

'Oh, fuck…' she moaned, 'oh, Connor…'

'Oh, God, Rebecca…' moaned Connor, 'fuck, ye feel so fuckin' good…'

Rebecca moaned louder as Connor went in deeper, going harder. She knew that if she screamed too loud, she'd wake everyone else up, and that would never do.

Connor went harder and harder, drilling Rebecca into the mattress.

Rebecca buried her face into the pillow and screamed. The pleasure wrapped around her like a blanket, embracing her with each pump of Connor's hips, and she loved every second of it.

'Oh, _God_, Rebecca…!' moaned Connor, 'fuck, baby…!'

'Oh, Connor…' moaned Rebecca, 'God…'

Connor drilled Rebecca into the mattress, fucking her harder and harder. Rebecca shrieked with pleasure.

'OH, CONNOR!' she moaned, 'OH, CONNOR ADAM MACMANUS! OH, GOD! YES!'

'Take that cock, baby,' growled Connor, 'take it like the whore that ye are.'

Rebecca growled with pleasure. She arched her back, pulling her body closer to Connor's.

Connor wrapped one arm around Rebecca's waist for support and used the other one to pull her hair.

'Oh, God, Connor…' moaned Rebecca, 'fuck…yes…'

'Yer a good little girl, Rebecca Jane,' said Connor, nibbling Rebecca's ear, 'a very good little girl.'

Rebecca giggled.

Ten. Twenty. Thirty. Forty. Fifty. Sixty. The pounding, moaning, and screaming continued on for an hour before Connor finally had enough.

'Oh, fuck…' he moaned, 'oh, God…yes…fuck…Rebecca…yes…yes…yes…YES!'

Rebecca moaned as Connor came inside her. She collapsed onto her stomach, panting.

Connor rolled Rebecca onto her back so he could un-tie her. He put the rope back into his bedside table before lying on his back, panting and grunting.

Rebecca crawled up next to Connor. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach. She sighed.

'Wow…' she panted as Connor kissed her forehead, 'that was hot…'

'Fuck, yer a kinky little fucker…' moaned Connor, 'God damn…'

Rebecca giggled. She pressed her lips to Connor's neck tattoo, smiling.

Connor smiled. He held Rebecca close to him, stroking her hair.

'I love you, Connor,' said Rebecca.

'I love you, too, Rebecca,' smiled Connor, 'I love you, too.'

Later That Night

Rebecca woke up around three in the morning. She was on her side. Connor had his arm wrapped tightly around her, his body moulded perfectly to hers. Rebecca smiled to herself.

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_'Cause somehow I knew that there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kinda of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time?_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh-whoa_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh-whoa_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time?_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time but really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it _

_Oh-whoa-whoa_

_Yeah, yeah_

_They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh-whoa_

_You're one in a million_

_One in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million_


	2. Chapter 2

The Saints Mansion: Next Morning

'Good morning, Rebecca!'

'Good morning, Paul.'

'How are you feeling, Mamacita?'

'I'm feeling great, Romeo. Absolutely great.'

'Great!'

Rebecca smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Connor and Murphy had gone to work an hour earlier, and Rebecca had just woken up. She smiled as she walked into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Emily.

'Are you excited?' asked Paul as he sat down in one of the armchairs.

'Very much so, Paul,' smiled Rebecca, 'I'm marrying the love of my life.'

'One of the men who saved your life,' said Isabelle, 'and the man who helped nurse you back to health.'

Rebecca smiled at her cousin. Isabelle smiled back.

'I'm really happy for you, Rebecca,' smiled Rocco, 'you and Connor were made for each other.'

'Thank you, Rocco,' smiled Rebecca, 'that means a lot.'

Rocco smiled.

'Look at you,' smiled Isabelle, 'your eyes just light up at the mention of his name.'

Rebecca smiled. She looked at her engagement ring, her eyes dancing.

'Because he saved me, Isabelle,' she said softly, 'he saved my life.'

'I'll forever be grateful for him doing so,' smiled Isabelle, 'him and Murphy.'

'How many diamonds is in your ring?' asked Paul.

'Seventeen,' said Rebecca.

Paul got up and gently held Rebecca's left hand. He looked at the ring carefully, his eyes inspecting each diamond.

'This is beautiful,' he said, 'how much did he pay for this?'

'At least five hundred,' said Emily, 'I saw that ring at the jewellery store. Connor knows his rocks.'

'A special ring fer a special girl,' said a voice.

'Connor!' squealed Rebecca.

Connor stood in the hallway with his arms open. Rebecca ran into her fiancé's arms, laughing merrily.

'Connor!' said Romeo, 'what's up, bro?'

'Steve gave us the day off,' said Connor as he planted a kiss on Rebecca's lips, 'he wants me to spend some time with Rebecca.'

'Lucky fucker,' said Romeo.

Connor smirked. He looked at Rebecca, his eyes dancing happily.

'How's my beautiful Lady?' he said.

'Better now that you're here,' smiled Rebecca, kissing Connor again.

Connor chuckled, nuzzling Rebecca on the nose. Rebecca giggled and cooed at Connor.

'You an yer fuckin' Eskimo kisses,' said a voice.

'MURPHYKINS!' squealed Emily.

Murphy looked up and saw Emily running towards him. His eyes went wide.

'Emily, don't…!'

Emily jumped on Murphy. Murphy lost his balance, crashing to the floor, taking Emily with him.

'Ow…' groaned Murphy.

Emily giggled.

'Sorry, love,' she said, kissing Murphy's neck tattoo.

'Yer forgiven,' said Murphy, 'but ye gotta get off me first.'

Emily laughed. She got to her feet, helping Murphy up. After Murphy was back to his feet, he began showering Emily with kisses.

'How's my darling boyfriend?' asked Emily as Murphy kissed her neck.

'I'm doin' better now that I'm home wit' my sweetheart o' a girlfriend,' said Murphy between kisses.

Emily giggled.

Just then, Jane came down the stairs. She was wearing her black nightgown and her hair was tied in a messy bun.

'Good morning, sweetheart!' said Paul cheerfully.

'Good morning, Daddy,' yawned Jane.

A few seconds later, Michael came downstairs. His eyes were bloodshot.

'Damn, I'm tired…' he yawned, then he looked around, 'good morning, y'all.'

'Good morning,' said Rebecca as Connor nuzzled her cheek.

'Did you gave a good sleep, honey?' asked Paul, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

'Yeah, I did,' said Jane.

'I like your hair, Jane,' said Emily.

'Thanks, Emily,' smiled Jane.

'How was y'all's sleep?' asked Michael as he made himself a glass of chocolate milk.

'I had a great sleep,' said Emily, 'after Murphy and I had our…work-out before bed.'

Connor rolled his eyes. Rebecca smacked him on the chest.

'I think we should go to McGinty's tonight,' said Michael, 'who wants to go?'

'Me!' said Rebecca, raising her hand.

'We can celebrate the happy couple getting engaged,' smiled Rocco.

'I think it would be nice to go out and dance,' said Emily, 'plus Murphy owes me a rematch in pool.'

'I beat yer ass fair an' square, Little Miss,' said Murphy.

'You just got lucky,' said Emily.

Murphy stuck his tongue out at Emily. Emily giggled.

'I think it would be nice to go out and have a few drinks to celebrate the engagement,' smiled Paul, 'Rebecca deserves to be happy, especially after what she's gone through.'

'Thank you, Paul,' smiled Rebecca.

Paul smiled at Rebecca. Rebecca turned to Connor, smiling at him.

'I love you,' she said.

'I love ye more,' said Connor, nuzzling Rebecca's nose.

'Oh, brother…' said Murphy, rolling his eyes.

'Behave, Mister,' said Emily.

Murphy made a face at Emily. Emily giggled, playfully punching Murphy's arm.

'Who wants to watch a movie before we all get ready?' said Rocco.

'Me!' said Rebecca.

'Alright!' said Rocco, 'let's go!'

That Afternoon

'Rebecca, hold still or I'm gonna poke you in the eye again.'

'Sorry.'

'Holy shit, you have a lot of hair...'

'So I've been told.'

The other three had finished getting ready. Jane and Isabelle did Rebecca's hair as Emily did her makeup.

'You are going to look amazing when we're through with you, dear sister,' said Emily.

'Don't I always?' giggled Rebecca.

'Too true,' said Emily.

'And your hair will look amazing, too,' said Isabelle, 'then again, you always look amazing.'

'Aww...' said Rebecca.

'Just think,' said Emily, 'you're gonna be married next year.'

'I know!' said Rebecca, 'I'm marrying the love of my life, and I couldn't be happier.'

'Aww…' chorused the other three.

'He's my Conny-Wonny,' smiled Rebecca, 'my soon-to-be husband.'

'Well, I think you two are gonna be together forever,' smiled Emily.

'You think so?' said Rebecca.

Emily smiled.

'I know so,' she said.

Rebecca smiled.

The trio finished curling Rebecca's hair. They put in some extra hairspray before sprinkling some gold glitter in her hair. Emily grinned.

'I have a surprise for you,' she said.

'Ooh!' said Rebecca, 'a surprise!'

Emily smiled. She grabbed a special bag from the hook on the back of the door. She smiled.

'I made this special for you,' she said as she carried it over, 'I hope you like it.'

Rebecca's eyes danced with curiosity as she slowly un-zipped the bag. When it was fully un-zipped, she gasped.

'Oh!'

Inside the bag was a beautiful party dress. It was a beautiful shade of baby blue and it was bedazzled with silver jewels. Rebecca was stunned.

'Emily, this is beautiful…' she whispered.

'I still have your measurements from when we made you that costume for Halloween last year,' said Emily, 'and I thought I'd make this for you. I know how much you love the color blue.'

Rebecca smiled. She hugged her sister tight.

'Thank you,' she said.

'Anything for you, dear sister,' smiled Emily.

Rebecca smiled at her twin. Emily smiled back.

'Go try it on!' said Jane, 'go on!'

'Okay!' said Rebecca.

Everyone waited with anticipation as Rebecca slipped into the bathroom to put her dress on. A short time later, she emerged.

'Wow!'

Rebecca smiled brightly. The dress fit her like a glove, and it was sexy.

'Is the top low enough?' giggled Isabelle.

'Dude, my boobs are gonna pop out of this at one point,' said Rebecca.

'Connor won't mind,' sniggered Emily.

'Of course not,' said Rebecca.

'Well, I think we should get dressed and go,' said Jane, 'let's go celebrate!'

McGinty's

'WHAT'S UP BITCHES?'

'SAINTS SOCIETY IS IN THE FUCKIN' HOUSE!'

'LET THE CELEBRATIONS BEGIN!'

'FUCK YEAH!'

Everyone applauded at the sight of Rebecca. Emily had made her a veil that said 'Bride-To-Be' and a bouquet of blue flowers. Rebecca was as giddy as a schoolgirl, and she loved every bit of it.

'Con-Con-Con…' stuttered Doc, 'FUCK! ASS! Congratulations on the engagement, you two.'

'Thanks, Doc,' smiled Rebecca, 'I couldn't be any happier than I am right now.'

Doc smiled. He considers Rebecca and Emily his adopted grandchildren, and Rebecca and Emily just adore Doc.

'You look beautiful, Rebecca,' smiled Joey, 'I like your dress.'

'Thank you, Joey,' smiled Rebecca, 'Emily made it for me.'

'You made that?' said Joey.

'I did, indeed,' smiled Emily, 'just for her.'

'It's very beautiful,' smiled Joey.

Emily smiled.

Jack was sitting at the end of the bar. He smirked at Rebecca as he sipped his beer. Rebecca shuddered.

'Creep…' she muttered.

'D-D-D-D…FUCK! ASS! Drinks are on the house tonight!' said Doc, 'j-j-j-j-just for this special occasion! FUCK! ASS!'

'Awesome!' said Michael.

Emily looked at the poles, then Rebecca. She raised her eyebrow as a devious smirk spread across her lips.

'What?' said Rebecca.

'Don't play dumb with me, Rebecca Jane,' said Emily as she sipped her Jack and Coke, 'you know what I'm thinking.

'I have no idea, Emily,' said Rebecca, sipping her Captain Morgan and Coke, 'I really don't.'

'That's bullshit, Becca,' said Emily, 'you and I share a brain.'

Rebecca gave Emily the Maryse hand. Emily rolled her eyes.

'Bitch,' she said.

'Jerk,' said Rebecca.

Connor wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist, pulling her in close to him. He planted a kiss on her lips, smirking deviously.

'Nice rack, hot stuff.'

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She knew that voice. It belonged to Jack.

'Is that a nipple I see?' said Jack, waggling his eyebrows, 'looks like Rebecca's flashing her goodies for everyone to see.'

'He looks familiar…' Michael thought to himself.

Connor and Murphy were talking and laughing. Michael tapped Connor on the shoulder. Connor turned around.

'Oh,' he said, 'hey, Mike.'

'Looks like we've got a pervert in the house,' said Michael, pointing to Jack.

Murphy growled.

'That's Jack,' he hissed, 'that's the fucker who grabbed Emily's tit.'

'Looks like he's about to reach that same breaking point,' said Michael.

'You're right, dear brother,' said Connor, cracking his knuckles, 'if he lays one fuckin' finger on her, his ass is grass.'

'You have very beautiful breasts, Rebecca,' said Jack, 'though they would look much prettier if you didn't have that stupid fucking tattoo.'

Connor overheard Jack's words. He growled.

'THA' DOES IT!'

'This is gonna get messy,' said Murphy, sipping his beer.

'It's a shame,' said Jack, moving in closer to Rebecca, 'you're my kind of woman. You should be marrying me instead of that Irish behemoth.'

Rebecca whimpered.

Jack wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist. He grabbed her ass, moaning.

'Fuck, you have a nice ass…' he purred, 'I'd like to stick my cock in there and fuck it all night long…'

Michael cringed and looked away.

'Wrong move, dude…' he whispered to himself.

Rebecca whimpered as Jack grabbed her by the arms, pinning them to her sides. He kissed her fiercely, not caring who saw.

Rebecca struggled against Jack's grip, but it was no good. He was too strong.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' screamed Rebecca between kisses, 'STOP!'

'This is a case of deja-vu, isn't it, Murphy?' said Michael.

'Yup,' said Murphy, 'only this is gonna be ten times uglier than when he grabbed Emily's tit.'

'HEY, ASSHOLE!'

Jack looked up. His eyes went wide with fear.

'Oh, shit…'

Connor drew his hand back and gave Jack the hardest punch he has ever given to anyone. Rebecca ducked so she wouldn't be in the middle of the fight.

'See?' said Murphy, 'I knew this was gonna get ugly.'

'More like fifteen to twenty times more ugly,' said Michael, lounging on a bar stool and sipping his Pepsi Max, 'this is more entertaining than a movie.'

'DUDE, I'M SORRY!' sobbed Jack, 'I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY!'

'BULLSHIT!' growled Connor as he punched Jack in the face, 'YER THA ONE WHO GRABBED EMILY'S TIT WITHOUT ANY REGRET, YOU FUCKER!'

'BEAT HIS ASS, CONNOR!' cheered Murphy, 'COME ON!'

Rebecca scrambled behind the bar. She was frightened. She turned to Doc.

'HOLD ME!'

Doc's eyes went wide as Rebecca wrapped her arms around him, holding herself close to him. He didn't know what to say or do.

'YER. A. FUCKIN'. ASSHOLE. JACK!' roared Connor between punches, 'YE. NEVER. LAY. A. FUCKIN'. FINGER. ON. MY. GIRL!'

'Doc, why aren't you holding me?' asked Rebecca, 'I need you to hold me.'

Doc didn't say a word. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around Rebecca's waist, being extra cautious that he didn't touch her ass.

'DUDE, I'M SORRY!' cried Jack as Connor continued to whale on him, 'PLEASE LET ME GO! CONNOR!'

'NOT ON YER PATHETIC FUCKIN' LIFE!' roared Connor, 'NOT ON YER GOD DAMN FUCKIN' LIFE!'

'Fuck, I wish we had popcorn,' said Murphy to Michael.

'I know, right?' said Michael.

'BLESS ME, FATHER, THIS PERVERT HAS SINNED!' roared Connor, punching Jack in the nose.

Rebecca hugged herself closer to Doc. She didn't like it when Connor got this angry, but she loved it when he stands up for her.

'Thank you for holding me while my Conny-Wonny takes care of that perv,' said Rebecca.

'It's n-n-n-n-no trouble,' said Doc, 'you're like a g-g-g-g-g-granddaughter to me R-R-R-R-R…FUCK! ASS!'

Michael grabbed a bag of Dorito's. He looked at Murphy.

'Would a bag of chips work for you, Murphy?' he asked.

'Works fer me,' said Murphy, grabbing the bag.

'Alright!' said Michael, opening the bag, 'let's murder these chips!'

'Ye don' have ta tell me twice,' said Murphy.

'DO. YE. HAVE. ANY. IDEA. WHAT. REBECCA'S. BEEN. THROUGH?' roared Connor, 'HUH?'

'GET HIM, CONNOR!' cheered Joey, 'BEAT HIS FUCKING ASS!'

'CONNOR! CONNOR! CONNOR! CONNOR! CONNOR!' chanted everyone.

'Ah, jeez…' said Rocco as he looked up from playing pool with Romeo, 'looks like Jack decided to perv on Rebecca…'

'Another wrong move from that jackass,' scoffed Romeo.

'Another?' asked Jane who was playing pool with her dad, 'what has he done?'

'He grabbed Emily's tit,' said Rocco.

'If he did that to my daughter, he'd be done for,' growled Paul.

'You wouldn't beat him up, that's for sure,' said Jane, 'you'd kill him.'

'He'd get a healthy dose of torture,' said Michael, walking up to Jane.

Jane smiled. She kissed Michael. Michael smiled into the kiss.

'I see you're playing pool,' he said, 'who's kicking ass?'

'She is,' laughed Paul, 'she's beaten me four times now.'

'Good job, Janey-Bear!' said Michael, high-fiving Jane.

Jane giggled.

'YE. FUCKIN'. DICK. CUMWAD. BITCH. ASS. FUCK. FACE!' roared Connor.

'DUDE, I'M SORRY!' sobbed Jack, 'I'M FUCKING SORRY!'

'G-G-G-G-G-GET HIM, C-C-C-C-C-C…FUCK! ASS!' cheered Doc, 'GET HIM, C-C-C-C-C-C-CONNOR!'

Jack pushed Connor odd of him. He scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. Connor ran after him, sticking his head out of the door.

'AN' STAY OUT!' he hollered, going back inside.

Everyone roared. Connor raised his arms in victory, then he looked over at Rebecca.

'Shit…'

Rebecca was still clinging onto Doc. She pretended to be scared, but in reality, she was hot and bothered, and she was ready to pounce on Connor and shower him with kisses.

Connor picked Rebecca up from behind the bar. He set her on her feet. He looked at her, his eyes full of regret.

'Baby, I'm sorry…' he whispered, getting choked up, 'I didn't mean to scare ye, Becca-Bear…'

Rebecca smirked seductively.

'Conny-Wonny,' she said, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Connor's waist, 'you know I'm turned on by angry Irishmen, right?'

Connor smirked.

'Yer a fuckin' sneak,' he said, 'I thought I scared ye.'

Rebecca didn't say anything. She pressed her lips to Connor's, kissing him passionately.

'She really knows how to play mind games, doesn't she?' chuckled Jane.

'Her and her fucking sister, Mamacita,' said Romeo, 'they know how to fuck with us.'

'They know how to get to Jane and I,' said Michael, 'it's fucking crazy.'

'That's why they're good at being Saints,' said Paul, 'they know how to get into their victim's heads, and that just makes it more fun for them. When we killed Giovanni, they managed to mind-fuck him and his son, Joseph. I swear, they shit their fucking pants.'

'Oh, I believe that,' giggled Jane, 'I really do.'

Rebecca pulled away from the kiss. She turned her head towards where Emily was standing.

'HEY, BITCH!' she hollered, 'GET ON THAT STAGE! WE'RE DANCING!'

'FUCK YES!' said Emily.

Connor and Murphy smirked as the girls climbed onstage. They unzipped the backs of each other's dresses, stripping down to their bra and panties. They smirked at Doc.

'Alright, Doc!' hollered Rebecca, 'cue the fucking music!'

'R-R-R-R-R-Right a-a-a-a-a…FUCK! ASS!'

Rebecca smirked at Connor. Connor smirked at Rebecca. This was gonna be good.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra, Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda, doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed, got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage and that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a..._

_**Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage but that's just not my style**_

_**She's got a pair that's nice to stare at, but I want girls gone wild**_

_But I know a place where there's always a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room, I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two, you know those normal girls won't do_

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg as she drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this porn star dancin'_

Everyone clapped and cheered as Rebecca and Emily slid down the poles. Connor and Murphy jumped up on stage, kissing their girls. Both girls giggled.

'I love you,' whispered Connor and Murphy.

'And I love you,' whispered Rebecca and Emily.

The Saints Mansion: 2:00 AM

'I feel so much better now that I'm not all sweaty and my hair isn't coated in hairspray.'

'Ye looked so sexy when ye danced up on those poles.'

'I took classes, Connor.'

'I can tell.'

Rebecca stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom straightening her hair. She and Connor decided to have a bath so she could wash the hairspray out of her hair. She wore her Lady lingerie gown that Connor had bought her for Christmas with the matching thong. Connor smiled at his fiancée.

'Ye look so beautiful in tha' gown, ye know that?' he said.

'So I'm told, Connor,' giggled Rebecca as she finished her hair.

Connor smiled. He walked up behind Rebecca, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him. He smiled at their reflections in the mirror.

'Tha' ring looks beautiful,' he said, looking at the diamond ring on Rebecca's finger, 'ye must be very special to someone.'

Rebecca smiled.

'Yeah, I am,' she said, 'a handsome Irishman named Connor.'

Connor smiled.

Rebecca turned to face Connor. She stroked his cheek with her fingertips, smiling brightly.

'You are so handsome…' she whispered, tracing Connor's cheekbones with her fingers, 'God…'

Connor smiled. He took Rebecca's hand in his, twining their fingers together.

'Thank you for taking care of that pervert for me,' said Rebecca, 'you have no idea.'

'Well, ye know wha' I get like when someone fucks wit' ye, Becca-Bear,' said Connor, 'they touch ye, they pay tha fuckin' price. Yer not a piece o' meat, baby.'

Rebecca giggled.

'That sounds so cute coming from you,' she said, 'wow.'

Connor smirked.

Rebecca leaned in and pressed her lips to Connor's, kissing him deeply. She knotted her fingers in his hair, pulling herself closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Connor picked Rebecca up and set her on the counter. Rebecca wrapped her legs around Connor's hips, hugging herself closer to him as they continued to kiss.

Connor slowly snaked his tongue out, parting Rebecca's lips. Rebecca moaned softly, tightening her grip on Connor's hair. Connor pulled away from the kiss. He smiled.

'You were amazing, Connor,' smiled Rebecca, 'you were my knight in shining armour saving me from that perverted ogre.'

'I promised ye that I would protect ye, Rebecca Jane,' said Connor, brushing Rebecca's hair out of her face, 'ye know that.'

'You're doing a good job of it, baby,' smiled Rebecca as she continued to trace the outline of Connor's cheekbone.

Connor smiled. He cupped Rebecca's cheek in his hand, his eyes dancing.

'Ye really do look like Lady…' he whispered, 'yer as every bit as beautiful an' magical as she is…'

Rebecca blushed and hid her face in Connor's hands. Connor laughed.

'Yer so cute when ye blush,' he teased.

'Shut up,' said Rebecca.

Connor laughed. He took his hands off Rebecca's face, smiling at her.

'Yer cute,' he said, 'ye know that?'

Rebecca blushed even more. She buried her face in Connor's chest.

'Stop it, Cutie-Bear,' she said.

Connor chuckled.

'Cutie-Bear?' he repeated, 'that's new.'

Rebecca looked up at Connor. A smile played across her lips, her face lighting up.

'Kiss me,' she said.

Connor smiled.

'Whatever ye say, Princess,' he said.

Rebecca smiled as Connor cupped her cheek. He slowly leaned in towards her, gently pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

Rebecca knotted her fingers in Connor's hair. She moaned softly, pulling Connor's face closer to hers, deepening the kiss.

Connor slowly snaked his tongue out. He parted Rebecca's lips slowly, pulling his body closer to his.

Rebecca slowly traced Connor's lips with her tongue. She wrapped her legs tightly around Connor's lips, grinding on him.

'Someone's feisty,' chuckled Connor.

'Shut the fuck up and kiss me,' grunted Rebecca.

Connor hungrily pressed his lips to Rebecca's. He pressed his hand against the small of her back, pulling himself closer to him as Rebecca continued to grind on him.

Connor ran his hands up Rebecca's hips. He slipped his thumbs between the sides of Rebecca's lace thong. Slowly, he peeled them off, tossing them aside.

'Oh, fuck, Connor…' moaned Rebecca as Connor viciously bit her breasts, 'you're so hot when you're angry…'

'Ye haven't seen me at my worst, babe,' said Connor between nips, 'just ye wait.'

'I believe it,' said Rebecca.

Connor scooped Rebecca up off the counter. He carried her over to their bed. He threw her against the pillows, kissing her body hungrily.

'God, you're aggressive tonight…' moaned Rebecca as Connor sucked on her neck.

'I need ta take me anger out on something,' said Connor, 'an' I think this is just what I need ta use.'

Rebecca giggled as Connor squeezed her ass fiercely. She knew what that meant. Then, she got an idea.

'Hold on,' she said, 'I have an idea.'

Connor watched as Rebecca stood up. She stood in front of him, her breasts right in his face. She turned around, wiggling her ass Velvet Sky style. Connor moaned.

'God dammit, Rebecca…' he purred, 'ye have such a hot ass…'

'Is this what you want, baby?' teased Rebecca as she wiggled her ass, 'you wanna shove your big, Irish cock in my pretty French ass?'

'Ye damn well know it, Rebecca,' purred Connor, 'fuck…'

Rebecca bent down and slapped her ass. Connor bit his finger from the pleasure that shot through his veins.

'Is this what you want?' teased Rebecca, spanking herself again, 'You wanna spank me and punish me for being such a naughty little girl, Conny-Wonny?'

'God fuckin' dammit, Rebecca…' hissed Connor through clenched teeth.

'Is your cock throbbing from how hard it is, is your lust for me pulsing?' teased Rebecca, 'I know you want all of me. No need to deny.'

Connor growled as Rebecca wiggled her ass more. She didn't have any panties on, and this made Connor's blood boil.

'How bad do you want this sexy-ass body?' moaned Rebecca teasingly, 'how bad?' God, please forgive me for I may have sinned and for turning your Saint into my sexy Sinner.'

'I swear ta fuckin' God, as soon as I get my hands on ye, I'm gonna fuck ye so hard, ye won' be able ta walk fer a year…' growled Connor.

'I don't think that's good enough sweetie,' teased Rebecca, 'you know what they say about French women.'

Connor could feel his blood boiling inside his veins. Rebecca giggled.

'So you don't know what they say about French women?' she teased, slapping her ass again, 'you're sweating baby, I can't see and feel the adequate rage in your soul to fuck me hard.'

'What do they say about French women, babe?' purred Connor, 'I'm dying to know.'

'No Conny-Wonny, I don't think you deserve to hear what they say about it,' said Rebecca.

Connor bit his lip. Rebecca was on fire tonight.

'I'm beginning to doubt your anger and rage Conny-Wonny,' said Rebecca, playfully wiggling her ass in Connor's face, 'prove me wrong.'

Connor smirked. He grabbed Rebecca by the waist, throwing her against the pillows. He pinned her wrists to the bed, kissing her hungrily. Rebecca smirked.

'Now I can see the rage in your eyes,' she said as Connor looked at her without relinquishing his hold on her wrists.

'Try to top what all I said and did to you,' said Rebecca in a challenging tone, 'come on, Connor. Hit me with your best shot.'

Connor smirked.

'Hold still,' he said, releasing Rebecca's wrists, 'I got a surprise for ye.'

Rebecca watched as Connor reached over into the bedside table. He pulled out some rope, but what came next had Rebecca's eyes go wide. Shackles. Connor had shackles.

'Where in the fuck did you get shackles?' she breathed.

Connor smirked.

'Paul gave 'em to me,' he said, 'he said they'd come in handy.'

'That kinky son of a bitch…' said Rebecca, 'he knows us too well…'

Connor chuckled. Rebecca looked up at him, her eyes burning with lust.

'Now are you gonna uphold your word and not make me walk for a year?' she teased, 'hmm?'

Connor smirked deviously, holding the rope in his hands.

'Don' underestimate me, Rebecca,' he teased, 'ye know how powerful I am.'

Connor snapped the rope menacingly.

' Maybe I am underestimating you,' teased Rebecca, 'I don't think you have enough man-power to make me not walk for a year.'

'Ye wanna fuckin' bet?' said Connor, raising a brow.

Rebecca smirked deviously at Connor. Connor chuckled.

'I wouldn't do tha' if I were you,' he said, growling and baring his teeth menacingly, 'ye know what I'm like when I'm angry.'

'Hmm…' said Rebecca in a challenging tone, 'I don't know…'

Connor growled, baring his teeth. Rebecca giggled.

'You know what?' she said.

'What?' said Connor.

Rebecca giggled. She circled Connor seductively, her eyes dancing.

'You remind me of a werewolf,' she said, slapping Connor's ass, 'a very sexy, aggressive, frisky fucking Irish werewolf. '

Rebecca teased Connor a bit. Connor chuckled. He looked at Rebecca, growling and baring his teeth menacingly, teasing Rebecca. His eyes flashed a bright yellow, making him look even more like a werewolf.

Rebecca pounced on Connor, tackling him against the pillows. She looked in Connor's eyes, her eyes burning.

'I love it when you're like this,' she growled, 'now show me the power of your Irish werewolf cock.'

Connor smirked.

'Ye don' have ta ask me twice,' he said, shoving Rebecca, 'get on yer hands and knees.'

Rebecca giggled. She got into the doggy style position. She watched as Connor tied her wrists together with the rope in front of her body and put the shackles on her ankles.

Rebecca playfully struggled. She giggled.

'Oh, no!' she said seductively, 'help me! Somebody help me! Save me from this sex-hungry werewolf!'

Connor growled. He spanked Rebecca fiercely, leaving a red mark on her ass.

'Shut up, whore,' he hissed, baring his teeth.

'You spank like a bitch,' teased Rebecca.

Connor growled. He spanked Rebecca again, harder this time. Rebecca moaned.

'Still like a bitch,' she teased.

Connor growled. He spanked Rebecca again, harder, repeatedly. Rebecca moaned loudly.

'OH, FUCK, CONNOR!' she moaned as he spanked her, 'OH, BABY!'

Connor howled like a wolf as he continued to spank Rebecca. He was spanking her so hard, he was leaving hand prints. She was gonna be sore tomorrow.

'FUCK ME, YOU FUCKING MAN WHORE!' shrieked Rebecca seductively as Connor continued to spank her, 'FUCK ME HARD!'

Connor reached up and grabbed the bottle of lube. He placed some on Rebecca's ass then on his cock. He smirked.

'Ye ready, baby?' he asked in a teasing tone.

'FUCK ME NOW!' growled Rebecca, 'NOW!'

Connor placed himself behind Rebecca. He forcefully shoved his cock deep inside Rebecca's ass, clawing at her back. Rebecca shrieked with pleasure.

'OH, GOD, YES!' she moaned, 'FUCK!'

Connor pumped his hips forwards, hard. He drew his hand back and spanked Rebecca again. He knew how bad she wanted this, and he loved making her scream.

'LET ME FEEL YOUR FUCKING ANGER AND RAGE!' roared Rebecca, 'LET ME…!'

Rebecca's sentence was interrupted by a wave of pleasure. She screamed.

'OH, FUCK!' she howled, 'FUCK, YOUR COCK FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! DON'T STOP! DON'T FUCKING STOP!'

Connor howled as he continued to slide in and out of Rebecca's ass. Her shrieks of pleasure turned him on more than he has ever been turned on in his entire life.

'OH. FUCK. REBECCA!' he moaned, 'FUCK!'

Rebecca screamed as Connor's cock went in deeper inside her ass. She was powerless against Connor, and he was letting her have it.

Connor pulled Rebecca up, pressing her back to his body. He gently grabbed her by the throat, fucking her harder.

'Who's yer Daddy, slut?' he hissed, 'who's yer fuckin' Daddy?'

'You are,' grunted Rebecca, 'you're my fucking Daddy.'

'Say my name, whore,' growled Connor, 'say my fuckin' name.'

'Connor…' moaned Rebecca, 'Connor…'

Connor shoved Rebecca back on her hands and knees. He spanked her again, hard. Rebecca cried out, tears of pleasure and pain stinging her eyes.

'Who's yer Daddy, Rebecca?' growled Connor, spanking Rebecca again, 'hmm?'

'You are!' hissed Rebecca, 'you are!'

Connor smiled. He spanked Rebecca again. Rebecca cried out.

'TAKE MY FUCKIN' COCK!' roared Connor, spanking Rebecca again, 'TAKE IT LIKE THE WHORE THAT YE ARE!'

Rebecca screamed. She couldn't speak. She was powerless, all she could do was lie there and allow Connor to punish her.

Connor's body began to tense up. He pressed his body against Rebecca's back, going in deeper.

'Fuck, your cock feels good…' moaned Rebecca, 'oh, fuck…'

Connor smirked. He pressed his lips to Rebecca's neck, then he bit her.

'OUCH!' cried Rebecca.

Connor chuckled. He kissed the bite mark before continuing to punish Rebecca.

Rebecca moaned as she felt Connor tense up more and more. She clenched her ass muscles, squeezing Connor's cock. Connor howled.

'FUCK!' he growled, 'FUCK, REBECCA!'

Rebecca clenched her ass more, squeezing Connor's cock harder and harder. Connor tried to hold back, but it was no use. The pleasure was too much for him to bare.

'Fuck…' he moaned, fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…FUCK!'

Rebecca moaned as Connor came inside her. She relinquished her hold, panting and moaning.

Connor pulled out and looked at Rebecca's ass. He sniggered.

'What?' said Rebecca, 'what's so funny?'

'I'll show ye here in a bit,' said Connor, 'I gotta untie ye first.'

Rebecca waited as Connor took the shackles off and un-tied her wrists. She looked at her wrists and smirked.

'Rope burn,' she said, 'you tied me extra tight.'

'Ye wanted aggression,' said Connor as he put the toys away, 'so I gave ye aggression.'

Rebecca laughed.

Connor looked up at the mirror hanging above their bed. He looked at Rebecca.

'Look up,' he said, 'then you'll see why I laughed.'

Rebecca looked up at her reflection. She shrieked.

'WHAT THE FUCK?'

Connor had gotten really aggressive. He had spanked Rebecca so hard that her ass were covered in bruises the shape of Connor's hand. Rebecca clapped her hand over her mouth. She laughed.

'Oh, my God!' she said between giggles, 'you did that?'

'They're in the shape o' me hands, Rebecca,' said Connor, 'holy fuck.'

Rebecca laughed.

Connor gently rolled Rebecca on her back. He kissed her gently for a bit before pulling away and smiling down at her.

'Is breá liom tú,' he whispered.

'Is breá liom tú,' Rebecca whispered back.

The Saints Mansion: The Next Morning

Connor woke up around six in the morning to go to work. Rebecca was on her side, still sound asleep. Connor smiled.

'My Lady,' he whispered.

Rebecca groaned in her sleep. She rolled onto her stomach, her arm hanging off the side of the bed. Connor chuckled and got up to get dressed.

After he was dressed and ready, Connor tip-toed over to the bed and gently kissed Rebecca on the cheek before heading downstairs and out the door. He sighed.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine but here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world they were wrong and teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars we realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me, imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_


End file.
